The studies that have led to this invention were supported according to the Financial Aid Agreement No. CSJU-GAM-SAGE-2008-001 under the Seventh Framework Program of the European Union (FP7/2007-2013) for Clean Sky Joint Technology Initiative.
The present invention relates to a bladed rotor for a gas turbine, a gas turbine, in particular an aircraft engine gas turbine, having at least one such bladed rotor, as well as a method for manufacturing the bladed rotor.
A turbomachine blade having an impulse body that is disposed or arranged with play of movement in an impact chamber in a blade element or a blade root is known from EP 2 806 105 A1. The impact chamber can be sealed either by a welded cover or by a rotor of the turbomachine.